Milagros en Año Nuevo
by Amai do
Summary: La última noche de un año y los primeros momentos de un otro nuevo. Las emociones están a flor de piel, y una serie de acontecimientos inesperados y sorpresivos suceden. Los milagros ocurren todos los días, sólo abre los ojos para que los veas y te impactes por ellos... (Post: El Poder de los sueños) OneShot, celebrando cuatro años de escritora.


**Digimon no me pertenece, sino, se haría una serie enteramente SORATO**

Para comprender el marco histórico de este fic, es necesario tener en cuenta que la pequeña historia transcurre en el futuro, concretamente en el mismo año que termina mi fic de **DIGIMON: EL PODER DE LOS SUEÑOS **(fic no finito, mismo que espero terminar pronto); por lo que algunos sucesos puede que no se comprendan en tu totalidad.

Lo que pasa es que en mis intenciones esperaba terminar el fic antes mencionado para antes de esta fecha, pero como estoy en la realización de mi tesis, pues no he tenido la oportunidad de finalizarlo como me hubiese gustado, sin embargo quiero compartir la manera en que muchas de las cosas terminan, entre ellas está que después de la última batalla, las puertas entre el mundo digital y la tierra se quedan selladas (lo siento por adelantar el final, jamás había hecho esto).

Para contextualizar los personajes (que aunque no todos tienen un papel activo en su totalidad) pongo los nombres y el papel de los chicos.

**Hijos de los elegidos**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki**. (15, 10 y 2 años) _Hijo e hijas de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**. (15, 11 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Yamato y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo** (14 y 11 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Akari, Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(16, 16, 15 y 3 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai y Shousha. **(15 y 3 años) _Hija e hijo de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **_(15, 11 y 4 años) _Hija e hijos de Miyako y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi. **(15, 13 y 2 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi. **(16, 16 y 14 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami.** (15 años) _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

.

**-Milagros en Año Nuevo-**

.

_"Lo más increíble de los milagros es que ocurren"._

-**Gilbert Keith Chesterton **

.

.

.

Ese año estaba a punto de terminar. Había sido bueno, pero también habían pasado momentos muy difíciles, principalmente porque ese año se había llevado a cabo una última lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad con los digielegidos. Lamentablemente, a pesar de conseguir que el Digimundo y la Tierra se salvaran, las conexiones en los mundos se vieron altamente afectadas, requiriendo que las puertas se cerrasen por tiempo indefinido.

El mundo entero se congojó por la ausencia de los seres digitales, pero al parecer para muchos fue cosa sencilla, aun así, se rumoraba que los científicos e ingenieros habían logrado abrir las puertas nuevamente, sin embargo, Koushiro Izumi desmentía esos chismes.

Concretamente las fechas navideñas despertaban la nostalgia en todo el mundo, principalmente en los digielegidos, pues ellos habían tenido una relación mayor que el resto de las personas; y esa fue la primera navidad en casi treinta años que no tenían a su fiel compañero digimon. Por esas mismas razones es que los digidestinados predilectos del mundo, o sea los de Japón, decidieron reunirse el último día del año para recibir el año nuevo y tener la oportunidad de pasar momentos agradables donde reinara el amor y sobretodo la paz.

-¡Mamá! ¡Kenshi deshizo mi moño otra vez! –gritó la pequeña princesa de esa casa para irritación de los adultos.

-No pasa nada. –dijo dulcemente Mimi mientras acomodaba el moño del vestido rosa que portaba Juni.

Sin más preámbulos la niña se marchó para seguir correteando con los pocos niños que habían llegado a la reunión.

-Tu hijo ya no sabe cómo llamar la atención. –indicó Mimi, mientras terminaba de acomodar chocolates en una bandeja.

-Ni que lo digas. –prosiguió Miyako. –Por más que dice que no, se nota que está loquillo por tu niña.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a salir.

Las pláticas de las señoras llegaron a oídos de jefe de la casa, es decir, Taichi Yagami, quien se rehusaba rotundamente a que su princesa saliera con un chico. No tuvo oportunidad de seguir analizando sus pensamientos puesto que el timbre de su casa sonó, indicando que otra visita había llegado.

Los tacones altos sonaron por toda la casa mientras Mimi andaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Era seguro que se trataba de alguien conocido debido a que la seguridad en el hogar Yagami había incrementado, pues Taichi era un político de renombre y como parte de ese rango era una protección mayor tanto para él como para la familia, además, sin mencionar que sobreprotegían a la pequeña Tsuki ante el peligro que de repente apareciera algún digimon malvado y la raptara nuevamente debido a la parte oscura que poseía, la verdad es que tras la separación de los mundos, los padres de ellos se sentían un poco más tranquilos.

-¡Pasen!, ¡pasen!, qué bueno que llegaron. –dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta para que sus amigos pasasen.

-Trajimos arroz, Mimi. –informó la pequeña Kazuyo mientras entraba.

-Muchas gracias, me encanta como te queda a ti May.

-Pues en realidad las niñas y Kou lo hicieron. –confesó. –Casi no me dejan hacer nada, ya ves que con eso de los problemas que he tenido con el embarazo, pues me tienen súper vigilada en todo lo que hago. –terminó, sentándose al lado de Momoe (que también estaba embarazada) y Miyako, claro, después de saludarlas.

Conforme se hacía más tarde, los digielegidos y sus familias ingresaban a la casa Yagami. Las ocho familias se sintieron en total confianza en compañía de las personas con quienes habían compartido tantas aventuras. Por un lado los niños más pequeños, o los _chibis_, como los llamaba Juni se fueron a la sala de juegos que tenía Tsuki, es decir que Isamu, Shousha "Sushi" la encantadora Kibou, el travieso Tenshi y el pelirrojito con cachetes apretables favorito de todos, Fuyu; estaban jugando con alguno que otro videojuego e incluso a las atrapadas, teniendo como niñeras a la educadoras predilectas Akari y Yume (aunque también estaba con ellos Katashi, que aunque no aguantaba a tonto preescolar, quería estar junto a la chica Motomiya. A la sala contigua estaban los medianitos, es decir, Juni, Yuujou, Kazuyo y Kenshi, para finalizar con los mayores y primogénitos de los elegidos; ellos estaban jugando con la nieve en el patio de la residencia, pues la nieve que caía era tan tentadora y mágica, que era el toque perfecto para esa noche tan especial.

Los primeros elegidos estaban en la sala principal, y revivían las aventuras vividas por ellos durante sus días de juventud, y también las de ese año.

-¿Y recuerdan cuando estábamos todos atrapados que estuvimos a punto de morir?

Tantas risas y carcajadas eran el panorama y música de fondo en ese último día del año.

Cada familia había pasado la Noche Buena por sus partes. Algunos de ellos, como eran familia, habían estado juntos con sus progenitores, pero ese día de fin de año, para terminar con el cierre a un año maravilloso, los elegidos se dispusieron a cenar.

Estaban listos todos, cada quien había llevado algún platillo, pero quien verdaderamente se había lucido con todo era Mimi, pues hizo gala de ser una chef reconocida.

-Iré por los chicos. Ya no es momento de que estén afuera. –comentó el preocupado Iori.

-Podrían enfermarse debido al frío y a la nieve. –comentó Sora mientras acomodaba a Fuyu a su lado para que cenara, lamentablemente no fue escuchada, salvo por su esposo. –Es una de las peores nevadas en casi veinte años.

-Deja de preocuparte, estarán bien. –susurró sobre sus labios, dándole un dulce y corto beso que trajo de nuevo a la realidad a la mujer. Las dudas se disiparon frente a los ojos de Yamato, era increíble que tras casi toda su vida juntos, ellos seguían estando tan enamorados… no en vano su amor fue la llave para abrir las puertas entre dos mundos años atrás.

-Perdonen la tardanza. –se disculpó la correcta Amai mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus padres. Su novio Kotaro también se sentó a su lado.

Las sillas quedaron completamente llenas. Dos generaciones de elegidos reunidos. Un antes y un después. El pasado y presente se unieron en forma de esperanza para el futuro.

Faltaba cerca de una hora para que el año terminase y diera entrada a uno nuevo. Cenaron y disfrutaron de un buen rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por uno de los antiguos líderes.

-Chicos...un momento, por favor. –pidió Taichi, haciendo un pequeño ruido con su vaso de vidrio. Los mayores ya veían venir las palabras que diría el líder de la segunda generación, mientras que los hijos de éstos se encontraron expectantes.

Los elegidos mantenían relaciones estrechas ante la amistad y pasado que les unían, no se veían a diario ni cada semana, pero sí tenían la oportunidad de reunirse y reírse por momentos gratos. Por lo que cada oportunidad en la que estaban juntos, las aprovechaban al máximo.

-Gracias elegidos, por pasar otro año juntos. Fue un año lleno de cambios… en todo sentido. Algunos de nosotros perdimos familiares. –se giró a ver a su amiga Hiromi, quien era abrazada amorosamente por su esposo con sus ojos levemente lagrimeando debido al fallecimiento de su madre en el mes pasado de marzo. –Otros aprendimos que la familia y el amor es lo más importante; más importante incluso que nuestros trabajos y logros personales. –en este momento giró a observar a su amigo Koushiro, quien durante los últimos meses no había hecho otra cosa más que velar por Mayumi y sus hijas, además de solucionar un problema al punto del divorcio con May. –Otros resultaron despedidos de nuestros empleos, y aun así salieron adelante. –lo dijo con gracia al referirse a él y a Joe debido a que después de que las puertas entre los mundos se cerraron, nadie necesitó de un doctor de digimons. –Además… otros encontraron a familia que tenían perdida. –en esta ocasión, se refirió a Hiromi y May, quienes resultaron ser hermanas, cabe mencionar que ellas se tomaron de la mano. –Otros más recuperamos sueños que teníamos guardados, y ahora comienzan a tornarse en realidad. –esta vez se dirigió a sus hijos y amigos de sus hijos. –Y lo que creo más importante… seguimos manteniendo una amistad que el destino decidió, y que por nuestra cuenta hemos mantenido. También dejamos de tener contacto con unos amigos que cambiaron nuestras vidas, por quienes tuvimos la dicha y el honor de conocernos… por lo tanto amigos míos… propongo un brindis. –alzó su copa. –Por los digimons.

-por los digimons. -corearon todos los demás.

-Por los sueños que salvaron a los mundos, y también a nosotros mismos. –agregó Mimi.

-Por los cambios que hay en la vida. –mencionó Daisuke.

-Y por la aventura… -finalizó Joe.

-… que siempre digievoluciona. –corearon padres e hijos al mismo tiempo, como si repitieran un lema conocido por todos mientras alzaban sus vasos para disfrutar de los últimos momentos de ese año.

Un deseo en común se compartió a través de los corazones de ellos: "Que las puertas entre el Mundo Digital y la Tierra se volvieran a abrir".

Los recuerdos y semblanzas de las aventuras vividas dentro y fuera del Digimundo invadieron el resto de las pláticas. Claro que los niños, sobre todo los más pequeños empezaron a quedarse dormidos, pero no era problema, porque el travieso de Tenshi iba y les daba un pellizco en el brazo o pierna para despertarlos y seguir jugando.

En medio de esos juegos en los que los infantes corrían por todos lados sin razón aparente, uno de los niños observó algo interesante por la ventana.

-¡Miren! –señaló Tsuki. -¡Mariposas!

Los más peques acudieron al llamado. Isamu, el más grande miró de reojo a sus padres y sonrió tranquilo, pues estaban platicando en la sala, acomodando el televisor y poniendo en orden todo porque la cuenta regresiva estaría por comenzar.

-¡Vamos! –se aventuró a decir Ichijouji.

Abrieron el vitral que daba al patio cuidadosamente para después salir y disfrutar del inusual espectáculo con fondo de nieve y las miles de mariposas.

-¡A que no atrapan una! –retó el jugador Tenshi, al momento, todos empezaron a brincar y a intentar atrapar una mariposa.

Dentro de la casa los mayores ni tenían idea de lo que ocurría fuera de ella. Las embarazadas Momoe y no hacían gran cosa, sólo platicaban y dejaban que sus esposos e hijos las mimaran, hasta que llegó Hikari y se sentó a su lado. Las mujeres notaron un poco curiosas ese gesto, pues hasta hace unos segundos tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Sucede algo Hikari? -preguntó Momoe.

-Te notamos algo seria.

Hikari sentía un fuerte presentimiento, pero prefería no decir nada.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada. Todo el día hemos dado muchas vueltas.

-¿Segura? No te noto muy convencida. –musitó la doctora Kido.

-Sí, no te mortifiques.

Estaban a punto de hablar sobre otra temática cuando de repente entró la pequeña Kibou con un trote bastante rápido.

-¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!

La progenitora de la castañita rápidamente se volteó a buscarla.

-Hijita, te dije que no salieras porque hace mucho frío, recuerda que te enfermaste hace poquito. –reprendió al ver que tenía nieve en su cabeza.

-Mira mamá, es una mariposa. –dijo emocionada, enseñando sus manitas.

-Ki-chan, ahorita no es tiempo de mariposas. –intentó hacer que la infante reflexionara. –Cuando sea primavera volverá a haber.

La niña movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con los ojos abiertos.

-Que no… en el jardín hay muchas. Ya atrapé una. –abrió sus manitas con cuidado de que no se fuera a escapar.

Por curiosidad, e incluso por seguirle el juego, las mujeres pusieron atención.

-Buuu… se me escapó. –musitó la pequeña al notar que ya no estaba.

Las presentes abrieron los ojos al máximo, pues reconocían ese artefacto que había quedado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó Hikari, tomando entre sus manos la etiqueta donde reposaría un emblema como si fuera sumamente valioso, porque en realidad sí lo era.

Encogiéndose de brazos no supo que decir. –Antes era una mariposa.

La mujer posó una mano sobre su pecho hasta tocar un colige, el cual era el anillo sagrado de Gatomon; el que la digimon misma le entregó la última vez que se vieron.

De repente apareció una hermosa chica rubia frente a ellas, extendió su mano, como si solicitara el colgante que había aparecido en lugar de la mariposa.

-Hikari, déjame explicarles.

La mencionada lo supo al instante, ella no era su hija, por lo que le entregó de inmediato la cresta incompleta. Lo tomó y sonrió, no con la calidez que Akari lo hacía, pero suficiente para que ella confiara plenamente. Era obvio que a la rubia le habían tomado prestado su cuerpo al igual que a ella en su niñez.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el ente de luz se fue hacia el patio en busca del resto de los niños.

Las mujeres no sabían que decir, así que Momoe fue quien se aventuró.

-¡Chicos! –el gritó fue alarmante, por lo que su esposo dejó de acomodar las sillas para dirigirse hacia su conyugue.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya viene la bebé? –preguntó alarmado.

-No, es… ¡hay mariposas en el jardín!

Claro que todos la miraron como si ella fuere la loca. Pero al parecer la única que le creyó y entendió fue una de las más chicas.

-¡Mariposas!, ¡Vienen del Digimundo!, Las puertas se volverán a abrir. –Juni habló de una manera tan confianza y profunda que causó un sentimiento esperanzador en todos los testigos.

Los niños corrieron, habían esperado una señal, una prueba, un indicio que compartiera una esperanza, y por fin había llegado, justo en la noche de año nuevo.

Los niños sonrieron y corrieron en busca de las mariposas. Los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas incrédulas y también fueron a ver el milagro que el Mundo Digital compartía con ellos.

En cuando a los adultos. No pensaron mucho, sólo relacionaron las coincidencias que ocurrían: amistad, magia, aventura, nieve… lo mismo que muchos años atrás.

Llevando como motor el corazón de cada uno de ellos, fueron hacia el patio de la residencia.

Las expectativas eran grandes.

Y cuando lograron salir… vieron el espectáculo más asombroso en toda su vida. La luz se fue en toda la ciudad, era seguro que era por la nevada tan fuerte que caía. Pero no era impedimento para apreciar el maravilloso juego de luces que había en el cielo. No era fuegos artificiales… era un esplendida aurora boreal.

-Es igual que en 1999… -musitó Taichi.

Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor de una manera agradable y sensacional.

El frío helaba los huesos, pero a nadie le importó.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. La luna iluminó lo que la luz artificial no permitía.

-Es imposible. –trató de musitar el inteligente Shun.

-Nunca nada es imposible. –le susurró Ami, la chica que le volvía loco, quien no se había ido con sus padres porque estaban en un viaje, quedándose con su hermano Takeru.

Todos estaban en silencio, excepto el travieso Tenshi que trataba a toda costa atrapar una mariposa digital.

-Reciban un saludo muy especial de parte de sus compañeros. –se escuchó la cálida voz de Akari mientras estaba en el centro del patio. Al momento en que ella decía las palabras, una mariposa se situó frente a cada uno de ellos. Una mariposa por elegido, y en algunas de ellas… dos.

Cada quien tomó entre sus manos dicha _lepidóptera_, y al instante, de la manera más extraordinaria, se convirtieron en crestas. Eran los coliges que tenían lugar para la insignia futura y pasada que representaba cada uno de ellos.

-Nuestros emblemas. –susurraron con nostalgia.

-El Digimundo aún no se restaura, pero muchos de sus amigos han vuelto a renacer. –informó el ente que estaba en Akari Ishida, lo cual fue de mucho gusto para los elegidos. –Sus destinos saben a la perfección a dónde van… sólo aférrense a ellos, no dejen de creer en los milagros y sobretodo, nunca…

-Dejen de soñar. –corearon todos, sintiendo dentro de ellos una esperanza maravillosa y cierta complicidad.

Akari observó a todos los elegidos.

-Los milagros ocurren todos los días, no dejen de sorprenderse.

-¿Regresaremos al Digimundo algún día? –cuestionó Yori, impaciente por la aventura.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Pero no pierdan la esperanza. –reconoció. –Me enviaron para darles estos pequeños presentes. Las etiquetas de sus emblemas… pronto volverán a portarlos.

Esa información les dio un anhelo más.

-Feliz año nuevo. –dichas estas palabras, Akari se desvaneció.

Taichi era el más cercano a ella, por lo que la atrapó entre sus brazos y llevó a su sobrina hacia adentro.

-Esperemos a que despierte.

No es que le pasara todos los días, pero siempre que ocurría algo relacionado al Digimundo, la rubia terminaba con desmayos, dolores de cabeza y/o visiones futuristas, por lo que ya todos conocían que después de esos momentos, ella se restablecida y seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-Será mejor que entremos a la casa… hace demasiado frío, no hay luz en varias cuadras alrededor, y la tormenta de nieve se está poniendo más fuerte. –propuso Sora, abrazando a su pequeño para evitar que se enfermara.

-Sí, pongámonos alrededor de la chimenea para calentarnos un poco. –siguió la ex Tachikawa.

-¡Sí! hay malvaviscos. –dijo la pequeña Tsuki, quien portaba una gran chamarra rosa que su madre le había puesto para evitar cualquier tipo de resfriado.

Los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando Akari despertó.

Todos estaban felices y contentos por recibir noticas del mundo digital que tanto amaban.

-Estoy segura que este año regresamos.

-Quiero ver a los digimons.

-Lo importante es reestablecer las conexiones entre los mundos, siempre y cuando no haya problemas.

-Llegué a pensar que nunca tendríamos noticas de ellos, me alegra haberme equivocado.

No había luz en la casa, el frío empezaba a sentirse más, pero a nadie le importaba.

-¡Ya va a ser hora! –gritó la eufórica Miyu mientras que con la ayuda de Ami entregaba globos y confeti para celebrar el inicio de otro año.

Un par de velas empezaron a iluminar el lugar, también fueron útiles algunas lámparas de batería que tenían allí y los teléfonos celulares que todos tenían, por lo que ni se sentía la oscuridad.

Todos ya habían hecho planes sobre ir al templo al día siguiente.

Ahora sí, dos minutos antes de la cuenta regresiva.

Todos se colocaron con sus respectivas familias y amigos. Una transmisión en vivo se llevaba a cabo desde proyectaba a través de la computadora de Koushiro el tradicional _Kouhaku uta gassen_ debido a que por falta de electricidad la televisión gigante de la casa no podía encenderse.

-¡Qué emoción! -dijo Yume mientras agarraba el brazo de Katashi ante lo que el se ruborizó.

Discretamente Kotaro tomó la mano de Amai.

Miyu observó ese acto con ciertacierta melancólica, pues desde hace meses no tenía una relación con Yori.

_20 segundos_

Sin embargo el castaño Motomiya se armó de valor, en realidad sólo hizo algo que llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo desde que terminaron, posar una mano sobre su hombro derecho, colocarse detrás de ella y poner la otra mano sobre su cintura. Al menos durante un momento, volverían a estar juntos.

Daichi apretó la mano de la rubia Aiko. Ella se apoyó en su hombro.

Saki y Chikako se abrazaron y unieron sus manos.

Ami le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun. Él se ruborizó en extremo.

Akari simplemente se miró en complicidad con Souta, ellos aún no tenían la

_10_

Taichi abrazó a Mimi.

_9 _

Hikari sintió más luz dentro de sí. Takeru la sujetó de la cintura, mientras ella cruzaba mirada con su hija mayor, quien le sonreía, o quizá… mandaba un mensaje que sólo podían decodificar ellas. Ante lo cual ella confirmó sus sospechas, y estrujó con mayor fuerza y decisión las etiquetas que sostenía.

_8_

Mayumi palideció ante las patadas que sentía en su vientre. Su bebé le mandaba mensajes. Koushiro la abrazó por detrás mientras ponía sus manos sobre su vientre y besaba amorosamente su mejilla.

_7_

Momoe se cansó de estar sentada y con ayuda de Joe se levantó. Se dieron un casto beso y se abrazaron.

_6_

Noriko le dio un manotazo a Daisuke para que él y Tenshi dejaran de comerse a escondidas los malvaviscos.

_5_

Iori cargó en sus hombros a su hijo para que observara que Kotaro no se sobrepasara con su hermana. Hiromi negó con la cabeza mientras también se apoyaba en él y en May, quien parecía estarla pasando mal por tanta patada del bebé.

_4_

Miyako se colgó de Ken, quien estaba a punto de ser asfixiado.

_3_

Sora observó a Yamato, quien tenía tiempo viéndola. Se abrazaron. Yamato besó su frente.

_2_

-Gracias por estar un año más conmigo, mi cielo. –Ishida mayor le susurró en su oído. Sora se sonrojó y al mirarse a los ojos, le sonrió.

_1_

Todos tomaron aire para gritar.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Todos los elegidos se empezaron a abrazar. Algunos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a besarse, claro, que con sus respectivas parejas.

Otros perdieron el equilibrio, como Daisuke que por tanta comida empezó a marearse, o como Mayumi, que se equilibró gracias al respaldo de una silla, aunque lamentablemente nadie se dio cuenta de ese suceso.

Los niños más pequeños eran los más emocionados porque veían absortos los fuegos artificiales que se asomaban por la ventana, aunque se dificultaba su visión debido a la tormenta de nieve que caía, por lo que se observaba mejor en la proyección.

Kazuyo aprovechó para abrazar a Yuujou, pues pocas veces tenía oportunidad de hacerlo con tanta efusividad.

Aprovechando los rincones que había de oscuridad por el masivo apagón que había en la ciudad, Yori no pidió permiso y le dio un suave y dulce beso a Miyu sin siquiera dale oportunidad de reaccionar, aunque claro está que lo correspondió con la misma emoción que Motomiya lo daba. Esa tenue caricia evocó los recuerdos y sensaciones que ambos habían sentido desde su más tierna infancia, un amor tan puro y apasionante que en lugar de apagarse conforme pasaban los meses que estaban separados, se volvía más exigente.

La mente le empezó a ganar al corazón, por lo que en los últimos momentos, Miyu colocó sus manos en el pecho de Yori y lo alejó un poco, interrumpiendo con todo el dolor de su alma ese preciado beso que tras varios meses había llegado.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó confundida y con la respiración jadeante.

Yori colocó sus manos en su cintura y la apegó más a él.

-¿Tú por qué continuaste? -argumentó con coquetería mientras unían sus frentes, la chica se sintió en apuros. –Miyu… esperaré por ti el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte de los problemas que has estado pasando durante este año, sólo nunca dejes de recordar lo mucho que te amo y necesito en mi vida. –finalizó tras notar que la muchachita se sentía desorientada.

Después de ese hecho, Yori regresó a donde estaban sus amigos celebrando el inicio de otro año, del año 2028.

-No podrás evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Es verdad que tuviste parte de un ser maligno dentro de ti, pero aún así no terminó con tu luz. –dijo su mejor amiga Amai, quien llegaba para abrazarla. –No dejes que una mala experiencia que duró algunas semanas se vuelva una tortura permanente. Sabemos que en el mundo no hay muchos chicos como Yori… no lo desesperes, porque un día de éstos él se va a cansar.

Ichijouji escuchó atenta las palabras de su amiga, ella ya las conocía, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a intentar de nuevo algo que creía perdido. Sin embargo, dentro de ella sabía que Hida tenía razón, y que siempre la tendría. El mundo ya era suficientemente oscuro como para eclipsar su felicidad.

Le sonrió a su amiga, prometiéndose interiormente que pronto aclararía sus ideas y dejaría gobernarse por sus sentimientos.

-Feliz año a ti también Amai.

Otro que aprovechó la oportunidad fue Kenshi, pues le dio un tierno abrazo a Juni, claro que ella lo tomó como un juego, y probablemente él también, porque no quería reconocer que se sentía bastante atraído por la niña dos años menor que él.

Los adultos eran otro caso, todos estaban en un mundo acaramelado con su pareja pero lleno de amistad entre todos.

-¿Has visto a May? –preguntó Koushiro a Hiromi, después de darle un abrazo por año nuevo.

-Creo que me pareció verla subir. Me imagino que iba al baño.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza, pero como su conyugue tenía bastante rato desaparecida, decidió ir a buscarla. Suspiró de tranquilidad al ver que venía bajando las escaleras.

-May, te desapareciste. Me tenías preocupado. –le tomó la mano y la besó cariñosamente.

-Kou…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Que este año que terminó no fue nada fácil. Sé que estuvimos al punto del divorcio y que dejamos de tener contacto con los digimons. Pero también nos ayudó en encargar a este bebé que esperamos. –colocó una mano sobre su abdomen abultado. –Yo te prometo, de verdad te prometo que nunca, nunca algo se va a interponer entre nosotros, porque la verdad es que tú eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Lamentablemente esas hermosas declaraciones no podían ser escuchadas por Mayumi.

-No digas nada, por favor.

-No hermosa. Debo decirte esto…. Tú, nuestras hijas y este bebé son lo más importante que tengo. No quiero perderlos. Lucharé todos los días por darte lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor de mí… justo como te lo he prometido en muchas ocasiones. –Izumi hacía intentos porque ella lo escuchara, sin embargo, no parecían funcionar hasta que notó a su esposa más pálida de lo usual, además de sujetarse fuertemente el vientre.

-¿May qué te pasa?

-Kou… creo… creo que me está pasando lo mismo que ocurrió cuando estaba embarazada de Chikako… este bebé… va… va… va a nacer antes de lo esperado… -dijo con dificultad, retorciéndose por el

A lo lejos estaban todos celebrando el inicio de un año nuevo, por lo que no supo con exactitud qué hacer. Cuando ocurrió lo de su primogénita, su amigo Iori y su esposa se encargaron de llevarla, él se enteró después y sólo fue al hospital. Fueron horas, días, semanas de angustia. No podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, no quería volver a ver a Mayumi sufrir tanto por la incertidumbre de todo.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Mimi, que venía saliendo de la cocina con Kibou y Tsuki, porque le había llenado sus vasitos de jugo.

-May tiene contracciones. El bebé va a ser prematuro.

Rápidamente Mimi les abrió paso a una habitación que tenía continua. Solía ser para visitas en la casa, en ocasiones se quedaban sus padres, familia lejana, amigos e incluso Agumon y Koromon la utilizaron para dormir su siesta.

-Ahora mismo llamo una ambulancia para que venga por ella.

-Gracias Meems… perdona por ser tan inoportuna. –dijo después de que Koushiro la depositara sobre el colchón.

-Por favor no digas nada.

En cuestión de segundos, Joe y Momoe ingresaron al cuarto. Ya todos se habían enterado de la situación, por lo que prefirieron no hacer tanto escándalo para evitar incomodados a la parturienta.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? –preguntó Chikako, con el corazón en un hilo, quien ingresaba al cuarto junto con Kazuyo y Hiromi.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermana? –Hiromi preguntó muy angustiada.

-Creo que es lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Chika iba a nacer… aunque no es tan fuerte como recuerdo. –comentó.

Joe pidió que salieran las niñas para que no se mortificaran al ver a su madre en ese estado.

-No es igual. –comentó Momoe tras revisar la situación. –En tu primer embarazo fue un desprendimiento de la placenta. Ahora la verdad no sé a qué se deba.

Mayumi estaba demasiado adolorida, por suerte no sangraba, pero las contracciones eran casi insoportables.

-El bebé no se deja de mover. –informó Izumi que tenía la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

La parturienta dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Se roto la fuente. –informó Momoe al observar.

-¿La maldita ambulancia por qué no llega? – preguntó Izzy, tratando de ser apoyo para su esposa.

Como si hubiera sido llamada, Mimi entró al cuarto.

-Chicos lamento decir eso pero se han enviado varias ambulancias, sin embargo no pueden pasar por la nevada. El camino está completamente tapado. –comunicó con preocupación.

-¡Pues que manden un helicóptero! -exigió el preocupado esposo. –No importa cuánto cueste pero la vida mi bebé y May corren peligro.

-Izzy ya lo intenté también, pero la nevada no permite que sobrevuelen. Es la peor nevada en los últimos veinte años.

-Maldición. –masculló. –Por favor no dejes de intentar.

May empezaba a sudar en frío. Palidecía más a cada segundo. Y la situación se convertía inquietante.

-Lo que sucede es que los primeros embarazos que tuviese fueron prematuros. Y debido al tiempo que pasó y a las situaciones vividas durante el primer trimestre, pues… digamos que ese antecedente marcó el final del embarazo . Creo que lo ideal será adelantar el nacimiento del bebé.

-No… no quiero que… que pase lo mismo. –logró decir May, pues el trauma con Chikako le había marcado en sobremanera.

-Es algo parecido a lo que sucedió conmigo en el Digimundo con Shousha, ¿verdad? –infirió Hiromi, tratando de apoyar a su hermana.

-Así es. –confirmaron al unísono Joe y Momoe.

-Sé que son casi siete meses de embarazo, pero parece que tu bebé quiere nacer ahora. –trató de persuadir Joe. Dirigió su vista a Koushiro. –Personalmente me haré cargo Izzy. –éste asintió.

-Nos haremos cargo. –se agregó Momoe.

-Mo, tú también estás embarazada, no quiero arriesgarte. –intentó Kido.

-No me arriesgo, May es mi amiga. Quiero ayudarle en esto, además necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Soy doctora y sé lo que puede pasar.

Los presentes asintieron. Iba a empezar el parto.

-Traeré agua caliente y toallas. –comentó Mimi.

-Yo te ayudo.

En ese momento, trataron de ayudar en medida de todo lo posible.

En recipientes colocaron agua que pusieron a calentar en la chimenea. Llevaron toallas, cobijas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la familia.

Algo rudimentario, pero todo podría salir bien.

Ya era la 1:30 am. Habían pasado cerca de una hora y media desde que May entró a labor de parto.

Los niños más pequeños ya habían caído rendidos ante el sueño y las emociones vividas durante ese día. Los adolescentes estaban preocupados igual que los adultos.

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo allí. –comentó Chikako, viendo la puerta del cuarto.

-Estas cosas tardan Chika. Esperemos que todo marche bien.

De repente, Hiromi salió con un recipiente.

-Mimi hace falta un poco más de agua, ¿podría llenarlo?

-Por supuesto. –se adelantó Taichi, ayudando. –Yo la traeré.

Mientras el líder iba, Hiromi aprovechó para sentarse un poco.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó la preocupada Sora.

-No muy bien… Momoe y Joe dicen que lo ideal sería hacer una cesárea, recuerden que así han sido sus otros dos embarazos, pero no cuentan con el equipo necesario y hacerla de una manera casera podría arriesgar la vida de May y la del bebé.

-¡No! –dijo Kazuyo, asustada. –No quiero que nada le pase a mi mamá, ni a mi hermano.

A todos se les partió el corazón por ver ese sentimiento en su hija menor. Era obvio que todos pensaban lo mismo.

-No Kazu, esperemos que tu mami se recupere. –trató de tranquilizar Aiko, su otra hermana postiza.

-Aquí está, Hiro. –regresó Taichi para entregar el agua solicitada. Tai y Daichi entregaron y colaboraron en medidad de lo posible.

-Seguiré llamando a la ambulancia, trataré de mover mis influencias.

Tampoco había manera de llevarla, pues las calles estaban totalmente cerradas por la gran nevada, misma que parecía no detenerse por nada del mundo.

Conforme pasó el tiempo también se perdió la señal de los celulares. Las cargas de energía que tenían los aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a fallar.

Hikari y Mimi prepararon café y chocolate para soportar el frío que a cada segundo se intensificaba.

-Miyako, si quieres llevar a los niños a que duerman y estén más cómodos. - invitó Taichi al notar que Isamu estaba co la cabeza casi volteada.

El café y el chocolate empezaron a ser repartido entre los adultos y los adolescentes.

-¿Han visto a Chikako? -preguntó Kazuyo. -No la encuentro.

-No Kazu. -respondió Yume mientras le ofrecía una taza de chocolate.

Saki empezó a inquietarse por no saber nada sobre el paradero de su novia. Por li que comenzó a buscarla en la casa. El conocía muy bien esa residencia porque visitaba usualmente a su primo.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando escuchó un leve sollozo proveniente de debajo de la escalera. Con cierta cautela se acercó para cerciorar lo que había pensado.

Chikako se encontraba apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, tratando de ahogar cada lamento que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Chika…

En cuanto la mencionada escuchó su nombre trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. –Saki… no te oí. Vamos para ayudar al repartir chocolate a los demás.

-De hecho te traía una taza. –la extendió. –Vaya forma de empezar un año… el 2028 ya empezó emocionante.

-Ni que lo digas. –comentó mientras veía a su novio sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

Se hizo un breve momento de silencio, por lo que el rubio jaló a la pelirroja un poco hacia sí hasta lograr que ella se apoyara sobre su hombro.

-Me siento demasiado impotente. –murmuró. –Quisiera ir yo misma por la ambulancia y llevar a mi mamá al hospital.

-Lo sé.

-No puedo creer que le pase de nuevo esto.

-¿De nuevo?

-Cuando yo iba a nacer fui prematura. Estuve internada por varias semanas hasta que mis pulmones maduraron lo suficiente y pude respirar sin falta de un aparato. Después, cuando Kazuyo iba a nacer yo… -calló al momento, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si no pudiera decir nada.

-¿Tú qué?

Se mordió el labio, clara señal de inseguridad. A Saki le fascinó verla así.

-Dime cariño… puedes confiar en mí. –le apretó más la mano delicada de florista que sostenía.

La pelirroja tomó aire, y resopló. Incluso se removió un poco el flequillo.

-Saki… esto nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Aiko. Me da mucha vergüenza.

El rubio prestó más atención.

-Cuando mi hermana iba a nacer… estaba jugando y pateé a mi mamá. Al instante provoqué que se le adelantara el parto. Tenía tres años, pero me acuerdo a la perfección. Aunque mis padres me dijeron que no había sido mi culpa, pues… yo siempre lo sentí así. Siempre sentí que tenía una gran responsabilidad por ser la culpable de poner en peligro la vida de mi hermana. Esto que ha pasado me ha hecho revivir muchas cosas que creía olvidadas.

-Por eso cuidas mucho a Kazuyo. –ahora entendía el comportamiento de ella hacia su consanguínea, sobre todo cuando ella expuso su vida para salvarla meses antes en el Digimundo y cuando por la actitud tan cuidadosa cuando un maestro la acosó durante casi un semestre completo.

Saki había madurado mucho. Ya no era tan parlanchín, pero seguía teniendo ese espíritu esperanzador que hacía compartir luz con todos los demás, por lo que trató de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para ella.

-No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente, y aunque lo hubiera sido, ya pasó, pelirroja.

-Saki, es que entiéndeme. Fue algo muy traumatizante para mí. Según mi punto de vista, estuve a punto de perder a mi mamá y a mi hermana.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y deja de culparte por cosas que no valen la pena y que ya están en el pasado.

Chikako se incomodó por sus palabras, pero era claro que tenía razón.

-Te noto muy relajado. Siempre lo estás.

-No me preocupo por nada. Sé que a final de cuentas pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien. –aseguró con un radiante sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-¿Qué nada me importe?

-Claro que no tontito, que no sufres por los resultados, sólo esperas lo que la vida te dé.

-La verdad es que lo que verdaderamente siempre me ha preocupado y robado el sueño has sido tú. –sinceró, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. –Tú eres la única persona capaz de potenciar mi esperanza, y también la única que puede eliminar cualquier rastro de ella. Eres lo más importante para mí. Por eso te quiero ver feliz. Pase lo que pase con tu mami y con tu hermano, te prometo que yo voy a estar aquí para ti… siempre.

Las últimas palabras las susurró sobre sus labios para después dar paso a un dulce y tierno beso que se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho más apasionante y cálido. Una caricia tal íntima que les llenaba de seguridad, de amor, de esperanza…

Al paso de varios momentos, el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones, por lo que se separaron poco a poco.

-Todo va a estar bien. –murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si estoy contigo sé que todo va a ser perfecto.

Se levantaron y regresaron a la sala principal de la casa.

-¿Ha habido alguna noticia? –preguntó Saki a su hermano Kotaro, éste le negó con la cabeza.

-Mimi ha estado hablando a la ambulancia cada cinco minutos. Intentó mover sus influencias para que vinieran pero es imposible con tanta nieve. –comentó con voz baja para no alertar tanto.

Cada segundo incrementaba la angustia y la preocupación de todos. El frío ya ni molestaba. Chikako y Kazuyo prácticamente pensaban que se quedarían huérfanas de madre, y probablemente sin hermano menor a quién cuidar. Eso sí, la esperanza nunca desapareció.

-¿Por qué esto siempre nos pasa a nosotros? –habló Juni, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que había allí.

Todos se enderezaron y prestaron atención a la pequeña.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Yuujou.

-Es que siempre ocurre algo. Siempre hay algo que altera nuestra felicidad. Por las historias que nos cuentan, entendemos que siempre resulta algo inesperado que llega de sorpresa y altera la tranquilidad. A eso se le llama injusticia. –dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Te equivocas primita. –corrigió Akari.

-¿Por qué? –su característica inocencia habló.

-A eso se le llama vida.

-¿Vida? –preguntó a continuación Tsuki.

-Vivir es maravilloso. Aunque estuve doce años de mi vida en el Digimundo, pues… los viví feliz, porque sabía que algún día encontraría a mi familia de nuevo. Cuando regresé a la Tierra, cada experiencia era nueva. Y cualquier persona podría decir que la vida fue injusta por separe de mis padres y por hacerles creer a todos que había muerto en manos de la oscuridad… pero en realidad todo eso son experiencias que nos ayudan a creer en los milagros.

Todos estaban verdaderamente conmovidos por las palabras de la rubia, parecía que Hikari y Takeru hablaban a través de ella.

-Encontraron a mis abuelos y a Ami vivos. Mi tío Yamato abrió una puerta al Digimundo desde el espacio. Hemos vencido a la oscuridad en muchas ocasiones, y lo seguiremos haciendo….los milagros forman parte de cada día. A veces estamos tan ocupados que no nos damos cuenta de ellos. Sin la oscuridad no conoceríamos la luz y sin la maldad no conoceríamos la bondad. Si no hubiera problemas, no conoceríamos los milagros. Yo estoy segura que muchos de ellos están por ocurrir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Souta, la verdad es que adoraba verla así, tan resplandeciente como su nombre lo indicaba.

Todos conocían la respuesta que diría a continuación.

-Sólo lo sé. –dijo con coquetería, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se rieron un poco, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de contestaciones, y lo mejor de todo, es que de alguna forma mágica y misteriosa, la rubia siempre tenía razón, por lo que confiaron más en esas esperanzas. Pasará lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Precisamente en medio de esos pensamientos, un ruido hizo alumbró la oscuridad.

El llanto de un bebé.

-¡Ya nació! –festejó Miyako.

Todos suspiraron, pero todavía no podían cantar victoria.

Había nacido el bebé, sólo faltaba saber de Mayumi.

-¡Buenas noticias! –interrumpió Mimi. –La ambulancia viene hacia acá. La nieve está dejando de caer y vienen ha ya.

Los chicos se alegraron.

Justo en ese momento, salió Koushiro, algo serio e incrédulo.

-Hiro… ¿están bien? –preguntó Chikako en el alma en un hilo, protegiendo a su hermana y siendo apoyada por Saki. –Hiromi…

Hida respiró y observó a sus sobrinas y amigos.

-Sí, están bien.

Un suspiro y una alegría invadieron a todos.

-¿Y qué fue? –preguntó Daisuke, quien ya iba por su décima taza de chocolate.

-Fue un milagro… -dijo incrédula todavía. –Todo fue un verdadero milagro.

-Se los dije. –agregó Akari, feliz.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero quiero saber si tengo un sobrino o una sobrina. –manifestó Iori.

-Es un niño.

Y justo mientras se decían esas palabras, se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia que llegaba a la puerta del hogar.

Todo había acabado, todo había vuelto a suceder. Todo había sido un milagro en Año Nuevo.

Los paramédicos rápidamente entraron al hogar, subieron a May en la camilla y al bebé lo abrigaron para también llevarlo, pues necesitaba ser valorado

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar? –se atrevió a preguntar Juni, queriendo poner un nombre como el de Sushi ya.

-Kiseki… porque eso es lo que él es y lo que él representa. –aclaró Koushiro, caminando al lado de la camilla. –Chikako, tú y tu hermana se quedarán con Iori, ya hablamos con Hiro y estuvo de acuerdo, por favor llámales a tus abuelos y diles lo que ha pasado. –indicó mientras le entregaba a su hija el emblema que había aparecido, el emblema que ya sabían que era de ese bebé desde hacía varios meses, el emblema de los milagros.

Instintivamente ella se llevó su mano al pecho para sostener la etiqueta que le había sido entregada, la observó y miró asombrada su contenido, el emblema del conocimiento estaba allí, pero… ¿cómo?

Anonadada observó a su alrededor. Muchos tenían pensado empezar a retirarse, pues la nieve había dejado de caer y las emergencias habían pasado.

-Chicos… -llamó Chikako, ante lo cual, al menos los adultos y los niños mayores prestaron atención, pues los más chicos ya estaban dormidos desde hacía bastante rato. –Han aparecido los emblemas.

Nadie entendió muy bien lo que significaba, pero al notar lo que la pelirroja de la segunda generación mostraba todos se llevaron la mano hasta su creta correspondiente y sonrieron. En algún momento el emblema que les correspondía había llegado hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo fue esto posible? –susurró Takeru.

-Yo les dije que ocurrirían muchos milagros a partir de hoy.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, que de esta manera inicio el año.

Lo quería subir desde el 1 de enero, debido a la temática, pero al parecer la página ha quedado muy saturada, por lo que decidí hacerlo hasta ayer, pero simplemente la página no me lo permitía por alguna razón.

Con este fic celebro cuatro años como escritora, por lo que quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por su gran apoyo y comprensión. Sé que cada vez estoy más ausente y no tengo la posibilidad de estar tan seguido como lo he estado antes, pero sigo pendiente a todo lo que ocurre.

Para quienes leen El poder de los Sueños, pues… creo que ya les adelanté muchas cosas del final.

¡Feliz año 2014!

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


End file.
